


Surprise

by Cookie__94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, This Is STUPID, its not funny, owl - Freeform, this is a mess, you gotta really squint to see the ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie__94/pseuds/Cookie__94
Summary: They didn't know that something so fluffy can be so annoying.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Articlunette_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_Articlunette_).

> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY OWLIE!!! Sorry it took forever but i hope you like this uwu
> 
> EDIT: 09/09/20 - He who shall not be named was edited and we now have hints of Minchan in this :3 This also gave me the opportunity to fix some mistakes and add few things here and there.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Why is there owl in our dorm…?" 

Now that Chan is thinking about it, Minho's question makes sense. There really shouldn't be an owl in their dorm. Everything was fine this morning and now, only few hours later, there was an owl that no one knew where it came from. Or who does it belong to.

"It's not my but it's so cute! Just look at how fluffy it looks!" Exclaimed Jisung while standing way too close to the cage which the owl didn't seem to like.

"It's not my either" Felix shrugged. He had his arms wrapped around Jisung's waist, head resting on his shoulders and seemed unbothered by the whole situation. "But i have to say, the owl is adorable. It looks like a fluffy cinnamon stick."

Jeongin, who was standing next to them, looked at Felix like he grew another head. "Fluffy cinnamon stick? Really Felix-hyung? It's an owl!! How can it look like a cinnamon stick?! Cinnamon is a stick while this owl is just so damn round. Like, how did it fit through the tiny cage door?" 

"Oh my god. Jisung! Stop trying to poke the damn owl before it gets you back." Minho looked like he's about done with all of them. Jisung, Felix and surprisingly Changbin kept trying to pet the owl even if it was obvious that the said owl did not like it at all, Jeongin just kept staring at it like it's something out of this world, Hyunjin and Seungmin took one look at the owl and disappeared into their shared bedroom and Chan was just standing there with blank face. "Anyway, what do we do with it now?"

"We keep it obviously!" Both Jisung and Felix answered rather loudly at the same time and Minho couldn't say he was surprised. The two were always up for any sort of trouble. 

"I can't help with the owl hyung, but i can certainly get the two troublemakers away from it for a while." Jeongin said from next to Minho, successfully making him jump as his attention was on the owl, and the three poking it, forgetting Jeongin was still there with them.

"Jesus Innie you scared me." He gently scolded their youngest who just grinned back. "But please, if you could get Jisung and Felix away that would be very helpful."

"On it hyung!" And with a quick kiss to Minho's cheek, he was off. "Jisungie-hyung, Felix-hyung wanna watch something?" 

Minho could see Jeongin giving them his puppy eyes and no one, absolutely no one, can say no to that. And sure soon enough, he could see the two residential troublemakers walking away, probably to Jisung's and Jeongin's room. There's no doubt he won't see them for a while. Everyone knew better than to disturb these three when they're alone. Now that the two were gone, Changbin seemed to give up on poking the owl and instead just stared at it. "Binnie, why don't you go join Hyunjin and Seungmin? You look tired and I'm sure they wouldn't mind you joining their little cuddle session." 

Changbin gave him a tired smile and mumbled "Good luck" before walking away. When he was gone, Minho turned to Chan who looked completely out of it. "Channie, come here baby." 

It only took few seconds for Chan to pretty much fall into Minho's waiting arms. "You look exhausted. When was the last time you slept for more than 3-4 hours?" 

"...it's been a while. But that's not important right now. We need to figure out what are we going to do with the owl. We can't keep it. We're too busy to be looking after an owl." It was obvious Chan went into his leader mode which meant that no matter how tired he is, he won't let anyone talk him into having a nap with them.

"I know Chan, i know. But we don't know where it came from so we can't exactly return it. So for now, we gonna google what to feed it and hope it won't disturb us too much. We can also call manager-hyung and ask him if he could figure out for us where we could take it. Sounds good?" He was already pulling out his phone to google some instruction about how to take care of an owl.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's do that."

  
  
  
  


The first few hours was relatively peaceful. The owl seemed to take a nap, just like the rest of the members, so it was only Chan and Minho, who were sitting at the kitchen table, writing down what they would need to get to be able to take care of the owl for at least a week, since their manager said he will try to call and ask around but to expect it to take a while. Surprisingly enough, he didn't even question where the owl came from, only sighing tiredly before promising to help them. Guess after all the trouble their youngest, especially the September (almost) twins, got into, nothing could surprise him anymore.

But eventually, the owl woke up and started making noise, successfully waking everyone else in the dorm.

"This seemed like it's gonna be cool and all but i changed my mind." Jisung glared at the owl that was paying him no attention and continued making noise. He was taking a nap with Felix and Jeongin when he was so rudely woken up by all that noise. "This fluffy cinnamon stick better stop before i cook it for dinner."

"Jisung, you are NOT going to try and cook this owl. One, it would be messy and we all know you wouldn't want to clean it up and two, you can't even cook." Seungmin commented from where his spot on couch. 

"I'm willing to clean up after Sungie if it means i can take nap in peace." Felix was still clinging to Jeongin, both of them still not fully awake. Just like the rest of the boys, they too woke up because of the noise and Felix was not happy about that. He was comfortably squished between Jisung and Jeongin but then this loud owl had to go and start making noise, making the two warm bodies move away from him. "I take it back, it's not cute and fluffy. It's extremely loud and annoying and it shall be cooked."

At that Changbin snorted "Just like you and Jisung."

"You're not any better Binnie-hyung. You can be very loud too, maybe even louder than them two together." And to no one's surprise, Hyunjin was hit by a flying pillow for that comment.

"Okay brats that's enough. The owl makes enough noise, no need to join it." Minho rubbed his temples. He love the members, they were like his family, his kids, but sometimes, most of the times, they had more energy than you would expect after hours of exhausting dance practice and liked to cause trouble. And that was fine, they were all used to their millennium line being loud with Changbin occasionally joining them, but this owl made more noise than all of them together. "This is going to be a long week."

* * *

And indeed, it seemed like the time slowed down and days suddenly became longer. The routine they had was pretty much non existent by day two of living with owl. Not only did they had to remember to feed it and give it water regularly, but apparently this owl was very needy and required company at all times. Whenever they left it alone, it started making so much noise that they were sure the whole street could hear it. So they quickly made a schedule so that someone was at home with the owl at all times. And while that worked during the day, at night it was completely different story. The owl refused to quiet down no matter if it was alone or not and by day three, no one really wanted to go back to the dorm. 

At this point it wasn't only Chan who barely slept. They were all working on coffees and energy drinks (or sugar in Jisung's and Jeongin's case). Their manager assured them that he's trying his best to find a place that would take the owl in but it's not like he could spend all day on the phone as he had other and more important things to do. Not that their sanity wasn't important but well, they were all occasionally acting a bit insane so he knew no one would suspect a thing for few days. 

Day five came and their manager told them he managed to find someone willing to take the owl. "Unfortunately, he can't pick it up until tomorrow so you guys have deal with it for one more day."

"That's not gonna be easy. Jisung and Felix went from being excited about the owl to trying to figure out how to cook it in a least messy way after not even half a day of the owl being at our dorm and I'm pretty sure I've seen other joining their discussion. Currently they just want to set it on fire as that's according to Jisung easy was to grill it" Minho refused to join their plotting but he would be lying if he said he didn't think of cooking the owl himself. 

"Just rest of today and maybe few hours tomorrow morning and the owl will be gone. Try to keep them from cooking it, or grilling it, setting it on fire. Actually, don't let them near the owl, I don't know how I would explain that I don't need them to pick up the owl anymore because you kids cooked it." 

"It's not going to be easy." He was exhausted like everyone else, but he knew he needed to stay strong for the sake of others. "But i try my best."

"Tell them that if you can keep the owl alive until the guy come pick it up, you can spend the rest of the day catching up on all the missed sleep or whatever you want. As long as you don't cause any trouble."

Minho laughed. Their manager knows them very well. "That will definitely give them a reason to keep it alive. Thank you hyung."

And sure enough, when he told others that someone will come pick up the owl tomorrow, they all started to complain but the moment he mentioned day off, they all promised to try not to cook the owl.

* * *

  
  


"I can't believe it took over five days to get rid of that annoying loud fluffy cinnamon stick." Jisung said as soon as the doors were closed behind the guy that came to pick up the owl. "Finally some peace and quiet."

"Thank you all for not setting it on fire." Minho smiled at him before addressing them all. "Okay now that it's gone, i think we all deserve some rest. So off you go, all of you. I don't want to see anyone awake before dinner." He turned to glare at Chan "You included."

"But Minho-" Chan tried to protest but was stopped by the sudden fear setting over Minho's features. 

"Channie-hyung, do you want to take a nap with me, Sungie and Innie? You know we like it when you nap with us." Chan jumped at how close to him Felix's voice was. He was probably standing right behind him. 

If Chan looked around him, he would notice that it wasn't only Minho who looked scared for his life, but the rest of the members as well. But instead of looking around him, he turned to face Felix before immediately going still. Felix's usual sunshine aura was replaced with something he has never seen in the younger Australian before. Felix looked scary. It wasn't even his face, or how much deeper than usual his voice sounded. No, it was the pan in Felix's hand. For some reason that made Chan really scared. He had never seen the younger getting violent, maybe a tiny bit when it came to the owl but he couldn't blame him, so Felix with a pan and face saying 'say no to me, say hi to pan' absolutely terrified him.

"Uhmm, the pan is not joining us, right?" His voice wasn't louder than a whisper but due to how close he was to Felix, the younger heard him just fine.

"What? Of course not hyung, don't be silly." Felix dropped the pan, not bothered by the loud noise it made, before hugging Chan's arm and tugging him to the closest bedroom. "That would be very uncomfortable. Come on Sungie, Innie, I'm tired. Wanna nap."

The other two were quick to follow them, leaving the rest to stand there in shock. 

They learned two things that week. One, owls are cute but extremely annoying. Two, never, and i mean absolutely NEVER, make Lee Felix angry if you want to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated 
> 
> Please ignore any mistakes


End file.
